Monthly Prompt Challenge: Feburary
by Wolfsbane10.14.10
Summary: This is a collection of unrelated one-shots in answer to NeonDomino's 2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge. Characters/genre/rating will vary between chapters. Specifics will be stated at the beginning of each chapter. Rated T currently, but subject to change as inspiration strikes... As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Challenging Expectations

**Another month, another setting of challenges!**

 **This "story" will be a series of unrelated chapters in answer to** **NeonDomino's 2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge: February. It is a continuation of my effort to combat writer's block and explore new territory.** **I will again touch on pairings I never thought to write about and scenarios I otherwise wouldn't have wanted to write about.**

 **At the beginning of each chapter, I will list the prompt and the pairing/characters, genre, and rating I used to answer it. Unless otherwise explicitly stated, these will be [short] one-shots that I have no intention of pursuing into a full-fledged story. If a chapter strikes your fancy and ignites an idea in you that you want to pursue into a story, just let me know and I will happily let you take these half-formed ideas and run with them (just let me know so I can later stalk your story if you decide to post it!).**

 **So for the first challenge:**

 **[Item] Dragon Tattoo**

 **Characters: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**

 **Genre: Humor/romance**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Challenging Expections**

It was a day no more remarkable than any other. She was in her customary table in the library, hair pulled into a knot on the top of her head. A plethora of books surrounded her, overwhelming her table. But for once, her quill was not moving rapidly across the parchment. Her gaze was fixed out the window rather than on the book open in front of her. Her mind was a million miles away from the merits of jobberknoll feathers as opposed to ostrich feathers in the making of memory potions. It was an idle curiosity, not a class assignment.

Hermione blew out her breath, pushing away from the table to move closer to the window. Sunshine made the grounds majestic, and if she squinted, she could make out the quidditch pitch where her friends had pulled together an impromptu game. Not for the first time, Hermione wondered what her life would be if she'd been athletically minded instead of being a book-smart know-it-all. Certainly she wouldn't be using other people's taunts to label herself!

"If you miss them that much, you could always join them." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"I'd only get in the way." Hermione disagreed, keeping all hints of regret from her voice. She didn't turn to look at Draco Malfoy, though she was irritated by his interference. This would make the third time this week he'd approached her in the library. The tenth time this month, and it was only the fifteenth of November.

"You could cheer from the stands." He reminded her.

"I've done that plenty." She tore herself from the window, returning to her seat without looking at him. "I'd rather not today."

"Too busy researching?" Malfoy snorted.

"Yes." Hermione said primly, tugging the book closer for emphasis.

"Does it ever get old?" He wondered, pushing a stack of books out of the way so he could lean against the table more comfortably. "Endlessly reading these stupid books just to prove what you've already proven?"

"And just what have I proven, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, leaning back in her chair to look at him properly.

"That you're twice as smart as the rest of us." He grinned down at her. "You don't have to prove it more."

"I don't believe you." She narrowed her eyes at him in mock affront. "If I stop studying now, then you'll get a mistaken impression that you're smarter than me."

"I would never make that mistake, Granger."

"Harry is convinced you're going to kidnap or kill me." Hermione informed him, rather than analyze his words.

"Oh?" A frown touched his face.

"So which is it, Malfoy?" She cocked her head to the side, eyeing him. Malfoy spent a moment just looking at her.

"Kidnap." He decided eventually. "Definitely kidnap."

"I'm getting bored of waiting."

"Then come on." He held his hand out.

"You think I'm going to come willingly?" Hermione snorted.

"Well it's come politely, or I'll throw you over my shoulder and drag you off, don't think I won't!"

"I don't doubt it for a minute." She placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her away from the table and her pile of books. She wondered where he meant to take her. They'd been playing a game of cat-and-mouse since the start of the year. She was the only one who'd talk to him. The only one willing to look past the mark on his arm and see the man he was trying to be.

"What is it that Potter thinks I'll do with you once I've kidnapped you?" Malfoy asked, heading for the back of the library.

"Probably kill me." Hermione shrugged, half-laughing. "Maybe corrupt, but at this point, I don't think he'd believe it of me."

"Corruption, is it?" He tugged her into a hidden alcove, pressing her into the bookshelf. "Perhaps he isn't worried enough."

"Perhaps you're misjudging my willingness to cooperate." Hermione snorted, pressing her hands to his shoulders.

"Perhaps you are." Her breath caught in her throat, because his lips were centimeters from hers.

"This is a terrible idea."

"That's what makes it fun."

"I'll never make the mistake in thinking you care for me at all." She snapped.

"There's more than one reason to have sex, Granger." Malfoy informed her with a half-smirk.

"Oh?"

"It's exercise, silly. How else do you think I keep this lovely—" She closed the distance between them, pressing her mouth to his. Hermione expected him to jump back. To give up the game and possibly try to humiliate her. The kiss was little more than an excuse to shut him up. But his hands drew her closer, pulling her flush to his body. He deepened the kiss, tongue tracing her lower lip.

 _Oh this is very, very bad._ But it had been so long since she'd been kissed. There wasn't any real harm in snogging Malfoy in the back of the library. She parted her lips for him, tongue entwining around his. She ran her fingers through his hair. Was there a touch of desperation behind his actions? Behind hers? She went after the buttons on his shirt because there was more they could do without getting completely inappropriate.

"Mmf!" Malfoy pushed her back, batting her hands away. "No!"

"No?" Hermione gaped at him, shocked. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"No." He repeated, eyes wild with alarm.

"You're joking." She said flatly, eyes on the way he gripped his left forearm. Malfoy said nothing. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She baited, undoing the buttons on her sleeve impulsively.

"Granger…" Anger colored his voice, but he trailed off as she showed him her forearm. He'd been witness to Bellatrix Lestrange carving MUDBLOOD into her arm, but no one knew that she'd gotten a tattoo around it over the summer. A dragon curved in and around the letters of the scar, adding emphasis to the brand.

"You can't change the past, Malfoy." She said coolly. "I know what you were, and I know what you did in the final battle. Learn from your mistakes, and embrace the things you can't change. This," she held up her arm. "Is not an insult to me anymore. It's simply who I am."

" _This_ ," Malfoy hissed, ripping his sleeve back to expose the Dark Mark. "Is something I'd just as soon forget ever happened!"

"Don't forget." Hermione challenged. "Do not ever forget the mistakes you made, or why you made them. As soon as you forget, you're in danger of making them all over again. Learn from it." He stared at her, frozen somewhere between shock and anger. Hermione turned from him. "If you ever change your mind about… _having fun_ , you know where to find me." She called over her shoulder.


	2. Lights Out

**Prompt: [Quote] Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay? /Well, you are kind of butch. They probably think you're overcompensating. ~ Supernatural - Dean and Sam**

 **Characters: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black**

 **Genre: Friendship/angst**

 **Rating: T**

 **AN: So, I originally wanted this to be somewhat fluffy, but I lost control of my angsting tendancies in the process so it got a bit darker than I meant it to...whoops.**

* * *

 **Lights Out**

His temples throbbing in time to the beat of the music. It was distinctly uncomfortable. Remus glared around the poorly light pub, wondering why it was he'd allowed his friends to drag him out here again. He would have blamed his current pique on the moon—it would be full in less than a week—but his attitude was no different than the other times they'd drug him to this stupid pub.

"Quit glaring so much, Moony." Sirius shouted in his ear, elbowing his way up to the bar. "You're being a downer."

"I'm allowed to be grumpy." He snapped.

"You scared the last three birds I sent your way."

"I already told you I'm not in the mood, Padfoot."

"You made the last one cry." Sirius reminded him dryly. "Lighten up, friend."

"It's pointless to come here." Remus snapped impatiently.

"I'm not going to get laid being stuck in Grimauld Place. Merlin help me if I even think about taking one back—"

"Sirius Black, _we are at war_. Are you seriously even thinking about taking a bird beneath the Fidelius Charm?"

"Of course not." He growled, eyes flashing. "I'm not that stupid."

"I question that sometimes." Remus muttered under his breath, too quietly for Sirius to hear. He eyed the man beside him, wondering which of them had changed more. Was Sirius really any more reckless than he'd ever been? Had Remus himself simply matured in the years Sirius had spent in Azkaban?

A muggle wiggled his way between them, flashing a smirk at Sirius. The ex-con merely arched an eyebrow, unimpressed with the man. He spent an obnoxiously long time ordering, bumping his hips into Remus repeatedly. _Merlin help me._ He turned away pointedly, uninterested in flirtatious men. He got enough of it from Sirius Black without needing extra from random muggles.

"That was annoying."

"Black, you're not helping." Remus pressed his hands to his face, irritated because now Sirius was standing directly behind him, arms braced on the bar on either side of him.

"You seem oddly disinterested in getting laid, my friend."

"You're the only desperate one in this picture."

"Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?" Sirius sighed melodramatically.

"Well, you are kind of butch. They probably think you're overcompensating."

"No, dearest, that would be you."

"Hm." Remus contemplated the merits of elbowing Sirius in the ribs.

"You know, we might not have this issue if you'd just give my cousin the time of day."

"Excuse me?" Rather than elbow him, Remus jerked around, frowning.

"Tonks is a wonderful woman."

"And?" He blinked at Sirius, uncomprehending.

"Don't you agree?"

"Well…yes." Remus said slowly, trying to understand what he was saying. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You really don't know?" Sirius stared at him, a smirk blossoming across his face.

"Know what?"

"Oh this is priceless!" He cried, clapping. "Come on, Moony!"

"Come where?"

"To Headquarters!" Sirius declared, hauling him from his spot at the bar. "This is going to be fun."

" _What_ is going to be fun?" Remus demanded, dragging his heels in the ground.

"Getting you the girl!"

" _What girl?_ " They were outside the pub before Remus managed to wrench his arm free.

"Tonks, of course." Sirius informed him like it was perfectly obvious.

"Padfoot, you are barking mad."

"No I'm not. She's already hot for you, mate."

"You can't be serious!" Remus shouted, feeling his face heat.

"It's going to be great, Moony."

" _I'm not James!_ " He exploded, shaking his head fiercely. "I will _not_ ask any girl to love me, much less one as wonderful as Tonks! You can't fix me up in a relationship and make yourself a new James and Lily! That's not how this works, Black. I won't date anyone."

Sirius was staring at him, rigid was shock. His expression was caught somewhere between rage and agony. Remus glared at him, refusing to take any of it back.

"I am a werewolf, if you've forgotten." He continued coolly. "What girl in her right mind would want anything to do with me?" As stupid as it was to leave Sirius unattended, Remus couldn't stand to be around him any longer. He spun on his heel, stalking away.

Maybe it wasn't fair, the things he'd said. Perhaps Sirius was just trying to be kind to him. Maybe James and Lily had nothing to do with it. But every time he looked at Sirius, he thought of James. Fourteen years should have been long enough to come to terms with their deaths. A few years ago, he had been at peace with the loss of two incredible friends. But everything these days was trying to drag all of that back. Every time he turned around he was tripping over memories. Harry. Sirius. The war.

But it was Sirius more than anything else. All of his memories of Sirius—all of the ones worth remembering—also involved James. It made him ache for simpler times. For the days in which it was inconceivable for their friendship to be broken.

"Oi!" He dodged and spun, wand drawn. "Put that away, Moony." Sirius snapped, slowly as he got closer.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not trying to replace Lily and James with you." He snapped. "Don't ever think you can replace James, Moony. You can't. That's bloody fact." Sirius paused for a beat. "But don't make the mistake to think I'm trying to replace him with anyone. _You_ deserve just as much happiness as he had. There's not a reason in the world why you shouldn't give Tonks a chance."

"You're barking." Remus growled for lack of anything else to say. "I'm—"

"A perfectly wonderful man that any woman would be lucky to win."

"Broken." He turned for a second time and started walking. This time, he aimed for Grimauld Place. If Sirius was going to be following, then it was time and past to get him back in hiding.

"Women love broken men." Sirius informed him cheerily. "It makes them think they're doing something wonderful by fixing you."

"I'm not broken in a way that can be fixed."

"Let Tonks be the judge of that."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"You're no fun at all." Sirius grumbled before bounding forward as a dog to chase after a squirrel. Remus rolled his eyes at the man, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _Perhaps we've both changed; only in opposite directions._ He grinned though, watching Padfoot running through the streets. It was dampened by the wish that James was here to rein in their wayward friend. Sirius hadn't ever listened to anyone but James.


	3. Parenthood

**Prompt: [Item] Stuffed Dragon**

 **Characters: Whoever you want them to be**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rating: K+**

 **AN: I purposely left names out of this blurb. I think it could be fitting for several characters in the series, though I was thinking of Lucius Malfoy while writing it. See who you think it fits best!**

* * *

 **Parenthood**

He walked through shadowed alleys, hood drawn far over his head. He glared out from beneath it, daring the world around him to find reason to attack. In a way, he wanted a fight. There was something about having a squalling baby in the house that made a man want to prove his masculinity in a violent fashion. At home, it was all diaper changing and baby burping and other such nonsense. Cooing looks and a chest threatening to burst with excited pride. Mushy crap.

He wanted to punch something.

His mouth quirked into a wry smile. What would his wife think if he voiced such thoughts? He could imagine her asking for a divorce. He could just as easily imagine her purchasing a punching bag and hanging it in his office. What a woman he'd married!

Business would go on as usual soon enough. He wouldn't be able to stay at home with their young boy much longer. After all, he was the man of the family. It was his job to provide for his wife and son. He mustn't fail.

He apparated home, striding up to the nursery without calling for his wife. There was something utterly important for him to take care of first. Something that he had to do alone. He wouldn't allow people to call him mushy. He was hard as a rock; tough as nails.

He was all fluff walking through the door of his son's room. His son was asleep in his crib, thumb stuck in his mouth. So adorable. From the depths of his robe, he withdrew a little stuffed dragon—a plushy little thing he'd never admit to purchasing. He set the little dragon beside his sleeping baby, spending a long moment just admiring his son. He did nothing to prevent his lips from curving up in a smile.

The future was full of promise. His son was destined for great things. He just knew. He strode from the nursery, finally casting back his hood and seeking his wife's company. He would feign ignorance of the origin of the stuffed dragon until the day he died. After all, he would never condone such a thing as stuffed toys for his son!


	4. Bucket List

**Prompt: [Quote] 'That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!' ~ Doctor Who - Donna Noble**

 **Characters: James Potter and Lily Evans**

 **Genre: Romance/adventure**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 **Bucket List**

"Come on, Evans! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Having tea with my common sense." Lily said dryly, arching an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Who is telling me that this is an excessively terrible idea."

"It's not that bad." James said coaxingly.

"You're asking me to jump off a cliff."

"Bungee jumping." He nodded, grinning broadly. "It's a muggle thing, Lils. You should know all about it."

"Just because I know what it is doesn't mean I want to participate."

"Sense of adventure, babe."

"You're insane." Lily said flatly, peering down the cliff's edge.

"Technically speaking, I'm not asking you to jump off a cliff." James informed her sweetly. "We're jumping from the bridge."

"Same difference, Potter."

"Not technically."

"Why are we debating this?"

"Because you're never going to be a real Marauder until you can do stupid things like this!" He tried to take her shoulders and shove her back into line. Lily wiggled free for the third time.

"Who said I want to be a real Marauder?" She demanded crossly.

"You did." James reminded her. "Several times, actually."

"Did not." Lily rolled her eyes pointedly. " _You_ said this would be a nice quiet date. This is a blood trick, Potter."

"We'll cuddle tonight." James grinned. "Promise."

"Not if you make me jump!"

"Put on your adventure pants, Lily. Dive off the cliff like an adventurousing daredevil. A swashbuckling proventure!

"That's not even a proper word!" Lily cried, fighting off a laugh as he grew increasingly more animated. "You're just saying things!"

"A Marauder!"

"James Potter!"

"Come on!" He begged, laughing. "It'll be fun!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her forward.

"You have a terrible idea of 'fun' James."

"I have the best ideas!"

"You are going to pay dearly for this one." Lily threatened, following after him against her better judgment. "I hope you understand that."

"Never fear, my dear." He pecked her lips before ushering her to the bridge. "I'm perfectly aware you're contemplating murder."

"I hate you." James just laughed. She rolled her eyes at him, suffering through being strapped into the harness and guided to the edge of the bridge. "This is a terrible idea." She muttered under her breath. It was an awfully long way down, and this was a completely muggle contraption. No magic to save her now.

"Think she'll break up with me if I just push her?" She heard James ask one of the muggle guides.

"Possibly, mate."

"Yes!" Lily called over her shoulder, before steeling herself and tipping off balance. Down she plunged into the ravine. Her stomach swooped horribly and the desire to scream was suffocating. But she refused to make a sound. It would give James way too much satisfaction to hear her shrieking. Too many of the muggle girls had screamed.

This was definitely a terrible, terrible idea.

She was trembling, muscles vibrating uncontrollably as they hoisted her back onto the bridge and helped her from the harness. James was up next, beaming with excitement as they worked him into the harness. She glowered at him, stumbling to the middle of the bridge to sit. James practically dove from the side of the bridge, and she could imagine his joy at this adventure.

 _Never again._ As the trembling in her limbs eased, Lily fetched a bit of parchment from her pocket. Quite possibly the reason she was seated on this stupid bridge in the first place. _Lily's Bucket List_ was printed at the top of the page. And about halfway down was bungee jumping thank to Marlene's insatiable need for nonsense. She scratched it off, muttering under her breath about boys who didn't know how to keep their noses out of other people's things.

She glanced up, finding James returning to the edge of the bridge, bright-eyed and windswept. He beamed at her, and it took every bit of willpower she possessed to keep from smiling back. She _would_ make him suffer for forcing her to go through with the jump. She would never in a million years admit she was happy he made her do it. On the bottom of the list she added a new line before stuffing the parchment and pen back into her pocket and rising to join her boyfriend.

 _Marry James Potter._


	5. Limerence

**Prompt: [Word] Limerence**

 **Characters: Severus Snape**

 **Genre: Angst/obsession**

 **Rating: T**

 **AN: I'm going to go out on a limb and say this will likely not be my most popular chapter. Not a huge fan of Severus Snape, and really serious dislike the opinion of him and Lily being a halfway decent pairing. Love Alan Rickman and think he did a fantastic job in the movies, but the character is one that I hate. "Always" loving a woman who married and loved another man is not my idea of true love - it's less romantic in real life than what you think.**

 **Definition of Limerence: an involuntary interpersonal state that involves intrusive, obsessive, and compulsive thoughts, feelings, and behaviors that are contingent on perceived emotional reciprocation from the object of interest**

* * *

 **Limerence**

He watched her. He always watched her. He'd watch as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and laugh at something he could never quite hear. He loved watching her laugh. He wished he could be the cause of her laughter. It was grating that his sworn enemy had the chance to make her laugh.

He watched her closely. Lily Evans smiled and laughed often. It was almost constant when she was around James Potter. It was nonsensical to him. He knew that she hated Potter with a passion that rivaled his own hatred of the idiot. So why was she laughing with him? Why did she permit the bastard to wrap his arm around her shoulders? To kiss her temple and hold her tightly afterwards? Surely his actions were near to rape! But Lily never protested. She always appeared to snuggle closer.

Severus vowed to watch Potter closely. He'd catch the bastard slipping a potion to Lily. Only something conniving like that could make Lily act like she enjoyed his touch. It was the same potion responsible for her current attitude towards himself. Only a potion could make her hate him so fiercely. Severus was certain of it.

So he followed them, watching from the shadows as they traded kisses and jokes. He wouldn't—couldn't—understand what he was seeing. He loved Lily, and he knew in his bones that she returned his feelings. Without James Potter's interference, she'd be smiling like that at him. She'd be kissing his own lips instead.

He tried talking to her. Reasoning with her that Potter was only poisoning her. Surely he could help her see sense. He could save her! But Lily was too far under Potter's spell. The first time he'd mentioned potions controlling her thoughts, Lily slapped him. It reaffirmed the truth in Severus' mind. She'd never before raised a hand against him. She'd only ever been violent towards Potter.

So he tried again and spent two nights in the hospital wing for his efforts waiting for his tongue to shrink to normal size. It was a completely Potter-like response despite coming from Lily directly. She was being controlled. He was certain.

Every overture he made was rebuffed. But of course it would be! James Potter hated him. He'd want to put a limit on his contact with Lily. Because Severus would be able to see through the farce. Only he knew Lily well enough to know that this change in her behavior wasn't natural! Her current actions were the direct influence of James Potter. He would rescue her from the bastard.

His opportunities to watch Lily closely dissipated following graduation. But still he tried to keep tabs on her, reaching out as often as he could to offer his protection. He could save her from Voldemort. He could rescue her from James Potter. He received only sparing correspondence in return. A two word missive telling him to "fuck off". A wedding announcement. A birth announcement.

Lily Potter.

How could he have failed her? She had loved him since they were eleven years old! How could he have allowed her to fall into the clutches of one so terrible for her? He could imagine the kind of pain Lily was living in. James Potter would be an abusive spouse. He'd hurt her. Perhaps not physically, but there were other forms of abuse! He'd neglect her child. He'd make the poorest father in the world, undoubtedly. Laziness and arrogance did not give birth to proper child-rearing potential. Poor Lily. Was she simply so beat down that she couldn't bring herself to accept his offer of sanctuary?

That must be it. She was trapped. Severus vowed to find a way to free her before her spirit was broken for good. She loved him. She must. She'd understand that he was always trying to protect her as soon as she was free from James Potter's clutches. He'd love her until the day he died. He'd show her in every possible way how much he loved her! Hell, his patronus was even matched to her! That spoke volumes of his feelings for her. Lily would understand. She must.

There wasn't any other option.


	6. Ever After

**Prompt: [Title] Ever After**

 **Characters: Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin**

 **Genre: Humor/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **AN: So yes, I'm one of those people that occasionally ships this. Never thought I'd actually write on this angle and let it off the safety of my computer, but gave my muse the reins and let her run with it :) Occurs in a world in which Tonks doesn't exist and neither does the Ron/Hermione relationship.**

* * *

 **Ever After**

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Granger."

"It's getting thicker by the day, Black."

"That's what she said."

"Shut up."

"I see it all now. This is just a devious ploy you thought up to jump me. Admit it!"

"In your dreams, Black."

"It's a frequent occurrence, kitten."

"You're my best friend's godfather, you moron. Grow up."

"Loosen up, stiff. Maybe if your didn't have your knickers in a wad all the time you'd have a bit of fun."

"My knickers are not in a wad constantly, Black."

"Just most of the time."

"Rarely."

"Admit it, kitten. You could use a little unwinding."

"Touch me, and you will lose your most prized possession."

"I didn't touch you."

"I'm just giving you fair warning."

"How sweet of you."

"Now that I think about it, it's more than you deserve. I mean, it's your fault we're in this situation to begin with."

"Now really, Granger."

"Don't you give me that, Black—"

"It was _your_ idea to clean out this closet."

"No it was not! Molly Weasley _insisted_ every inch of this stupid house get cleaned before Harry and Ginny move in. Every inch is inclusive of this stupid closet."

"Don't know why it bloody matters."

"Children get into all sorts of things."

"I did help raise Harry, you know."

"So you should know that kids are a bundle of trouble, and Ginny's expecting in just a few more months. They'll be living here if you'll recall. If that kid is anything like his father, he'll be getting into all sorts of mischief long before he really should be able! Hence—"

"Hence Molly Weasley's obsessive need to get this place spotless."

"Exactly."

"You just wanted to get frisky."

" _Sirius Black!_ "

"Hm?"

"Don't you give me that! And _get your ruddy hands off me!_ "

"Hermione for the last time, I haven't touched you."

"Are you going to blame the Nargles?"

"Possibly."

"You're really something else."

"Have you heard Lovegood talking about them? I swear—"

"Don't even get me started, alright?"

"Really Grange, you're all hot and bothered. If you'll just let me help a sister out…"

"No."

"Ouch."

"Just think of this before you speak: what would Remus do? Then utilize the answer and act accordingly."

"He'd tell me to share, kitten. And so I would."

"I…"

"Speechless, kitten?"

"Sirius I can feel your hand. That is definitely your hand."

"And?"

"Please don't."

"Why? Because you're tempted?"

"W-I-But... N-no. It...It's... It's completely wrong. On every single level!"

"Says who? Everyone?"

"Yes, basically."

"Why live your life by someone else's rules, Granger?"

"Why are you so sure I'm even attracted to you?"

"You haven't slapped me yet."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

"Tell me this, kitten. All your friends are living their happily ever afters. What about yours?"

"What about mine?"

"When are you getting your happily ever after?"

"What makes you think I'm not living it now, Black?"

"Working twelve hour days with only Sunday off is not exactly a recipe for 'happily ever after'."

"And you really think _you_ are my happily ever after?"

"Of course not, kitten. Moony's the man for that."

"Sirius Black."

"I'm just saying…"

"What exactly are you saying, because it's not really clear to me anymore."

"I'm simply offering my services in helping you to unwind at the end of those long days of yours. You can't keep spending every waking moment working, Granger."

"I won't spend it in your bed, Black."

"If I kiss you will you change your mind?"

"No."

…

"Kiss me again, Black, and I'll slap you. Don't think I won't."

"I'll get Moony to help me. You'll come 'round soon enough, Granger."

"Keep dreaming, Black."

"Oh trust me, kitten. I will."

The door behind them opened, allowing light to flood into the dark space. Remus Lupin stood there, looking rather triumphant.

"Only took three tries to find the counter charm."

"Oh goody." Hermione growled, wondering at the effort to elbow past Sirius.

"Do I want to know?" Remus wondered dryly.

"We talked about sharing." Sirius announced.

A single eyebrow cocked in response. "And?"

"We've some work, yet, but she'll come around. Won't you, kitten?" Sirius flashed her a smirk before exiting the closet. Hermione gaped at his back, stepping after him hesitantly and only because she didn't want to get stuck again.

"Did he kiss you?" Remus wondered.

"Ah…yes." She was too distracted. Flabbergasted by what was happening. Much too distracted to realize Remus' intent until his lips touched hers. Too surprised to pull away.

But Remus was brief, and he strode off down the hall whistling a cheerful tune. Hermione stood for a long time, mouth hanging open with shock and disbelief. _Surely_ it was all just a prank. She shook her head to clear it, turning on her heel to stalk to a different part of the house.

She didn't want to imagine what they had in mind. It might be too similar to the dreams she'd been having recently. Dreams that she'd only just confessed to Ginny Potter. _Damn that girl_. Happily ever after indeed! Hermione shook her head again, flinging herself onto her bed. She'd ignore the Marauders and they'd get bored of their game soon enough.

But perhaps for a just a minute she'd allow herself the moment of hoping. To think that maybe she had a happily ever after waiting for her in the arms of two men she'd loved for many years.


End file.
